Listen and hear
by Gilraen Iathrim
Summary: Decided to make this a place where I will post LOTR one-shots. Hope you will like them! :) xx
1. Frodo's tale

__This is just a short thing I wrote last night. My friends are wanting me to watch all the Lord Of The Rings movies and I finished watching the first yesterday. I got a bit inspired, so I wrote this. I will rate it as complete now, but I might continue later.

And yes, it's really short but I was just basically writing down my thoughts :) Hope you like it!

* * *

_Listen, children of Earth_

_Listen, hear how they gather_

_Their voices are soft_

_Soft as cotton_

_Their feet are light_

_Light as a feather_

_See, they are the elves_

_The elves that wander the forests of the world_

_Listen, children of Earth_

_Listen, hear how they gather_

_Their voices are dark_

_Dark as the caves of Moira_

_Their feet are hard_

_Hard as stone_

_See, they are the dwarfs_

_The dwarfs that lives in the mountains_

_Listen, children of Earth_

_Listen, hear how they gather_

_Their voices are sweet_

_Sweet as sugar_

_Their feet are used_

_Used by their travels_

_See, they are the humans_

_The humans that travel the world_

_Listen, children of Earth_

_Listen, hear how they gather_

_Their voices are playful_

_Playful like children_

_Their feet are jumpy_

_Jumpy like a frog_

_See, they are the hobbits_

_The hobbits that sings for the world_

The young hobbit opened his eyes and fixed their brilliant blue stare at the children before him. They looked up at him with wide eyes, stunned by what he had recited before them.

"Mr Baggins, is that true? What you said?" A brave boy in the front rose from his seat, showing that he already at age ten was long for a hobbit.

"Oh, yes my dear Benjamin." Baggins smiled and rustled the boys' hair. "I was there, seeing it all happen." The sadness in his eyes went unnoticed by the children, whom only clapped their hands, demanding him to continue talking.

The hobbit straightened his back and took a deep breath. Though to his young years, his entire body language was full of sorrows. You could see the darkness in his eyes if you looked carefully and the mouth without recent laughter. He was a man that had experienced too much too soon. Someone who had seen the darkest places of Middle Earth and knew every terror possible.


	2. How Bilbo come to meet Frodo

******Hello everyone! :) Once more I got a bit inspired, this time after seeing The Hobbit. I thought about writing about the night when the dwarves visited Bilbo for the first time, but this is what got created instead. I do hope you will all like it :) It is a story about how Bilbo and Frodo came to meet each other. If there is one that Tolkien has already written, then I haven't read that, so this is only from my imagination, after checking some facts about them on different websites. If you like it, please review :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**How Bilbo come to meet Frodo**

In a land far away, hidden somewhere there no one would find it, lay a small town. The town was cheerful, for it was inhabited by hobbits. For all do know that hobbits are the most cheerful creatures living in Middle Earth. They were not tall and serious like the humans, small and grumpy like the dwarfs or swift and courageous like the elves. They were all a mix of the different kinds. Their happy songs could be heard all over the mountains and trees, their laughs could brighten even the grumpiest of men.

In a house, far up on a hill, lived one of these hobbits. He was a happy man, only having what he needed and never doing anything else than following his heart. For he was rich, richer than most, and therefore no work was needed by him. How he got his great treasure, is of course another story.

The hobbit, whom was named Bilbo Baggins, lived a life without sorrows. He was not much for going down to the pub or walking for miles. No, he liked a quiet life in his calm nice house.

It was a Monday in the beginning of the summer, when Bilbo received a strange letter from one of his relatives. It was written by one of the Brandybuck's, a part of the family that was married into the Baggins' family tree by his uncle, Drogo, and he never really heard from them.

The letter spoke of economic problems that the family had received and that the hobbit writing the letter was in great need of Bilbo's help. For the hobbit had taken one of Bilbo's cousins under her wings, a young boy that had lost his parents at age 12, and they now could not keep him.

This saddened Bilbo, for he had heard about the boat accident taking his uncle and his wife out of this world and the young boy, left in the care of his relatives.

Though Bilbo was yet suspicious towards taking care of the boy. The young nowadays was loud and noisy and he still wanted his peace. Adventures was something that he did not need any more of, thank you very much.

But when he looked down on the letter, the desperation screaming out from it, he started to change his mind. Maybe some company would be nice? For the boy was only 21 and that was young for a hobbit, which meant that Bilbo could teach him to behave the way he liked.

So, after some more thinking, he wrote back to the Brandybuck- hobbit and told them he would take the boy.

"You are a fool, Bilbo Baggins, you are a fool", was what he said to himself before leaving the house to go send the letter.

The weeks past and Bilbo soon forgot about the letter he had sent. He was too busy taking care of his garden, which he had grown very fond of during the last couple of years. All the flowers and bushes made it so lovely during the summers and he liked that he could decide where all the flowers would grow and make them look lovelier and lovelier for every year that passed.

On one of the other sunny days, he was out, planting a few new roses by the gate, when a young boy came walking up the hill. He wore a large backpack and held a walking-stick in his hand and he greeted Bilbo happily when he stopped outside the gate.

"Good day, Mr Baggins." He smiled and took a deep breath.

"Good day, young man." Bilbo straightened his back and met the boy's gaze. A pair of brilliant, blue eyes was looking back at him. "Pardon me, but I do not know your name."

"Ah, I am Frodo. Frodo Baggins." The boy smiled, waiting for Bilbo to understand who he was.

"Frodo?" Bilbo frowned and scratched his head. "Where have I heard that name before?" He looked at the boy. The dark, curly hair was surrounding his head like a black halo and the smile was soft and calm. He reminded him so much about a relative of his.

And that was when it hit him. "Oh, Frodo, my dear boy, I am so sorry. My memory is not what it used to be." He quickly opened the gate to let the boy inside. "I do apologize. Have you had a long journey? Are you tired? Would you like something to eat or drink?" All the questions he asked, made Frodo laugh.

"I am fine, thank you." He smiled and followed the elder hobbit into the house. "Mr Baggins, I am so sorry for the troubles I am causing you." He placed his backpack on the hall-floor and then proceeded into the kitchen, as Biblo showed him that way.

"Oh, do not worry. I have a lot of space. I must admit, I was a bit sceptical at first, but I do like a bit of company from time to time. Tea?" The last question was asked to the boy, as he started to fill the kettle up with some water and walked over to the fireplace to place it over the fire.

"Yes please." Frodo stood awkwardly in the doorway, not really sure about what he was supposed to do. His parents had always spoken about his cousin as a loner and he had thought of him as a strange looking hobbit with a house like a palace, for that the man had money was something everyone in the Baggins family knew.

But to him, Mr Baggins seemed like any other hobbit. Maybe a little odd, but yet nicer than those he had lived with before.

"Come, come, sit down." Bilbo made a hasty gesture towards the table and then started to pick cups and saucers down from the cabinets and cookies and cream from the storage. Bilbo moved so quickly, that Frodo got dizzy just by looking at him.

"Mr Baggins", he started, but got interrupted by Bilbo that poured hot water into the cups and then sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Please, just call me Bilbo. We are family, are we not?" The smile on the elder hobbit's lips made Frodo calm once more.

"Yes, yes of course." He nodded. "I am so sorry."

"Oh, do not apologize." Bilbo passed the cream over to him and then took a sip from his cup. "This is your house as well as mine now." And in that moment, both of them knew that this was the start of something new and wonderful.


	3. Frodo & Sam

**Made a new part of this one :) Thought it was about time. This is the story about how Frodo and Sam first met. If there already is an official one by Tolkien, then I haven't read it, which means I haven't got a clue if I'm missing anything important. But this is fanfiction, which means I'm allowed to write it my own way :)  
It's a bit of a sequel to "How Bilbo come to meet Frodo", but it's only the beginning that gives hints to that one. **

**I really hope you will like it and please leave a review if you do! :)**

* * *

**Frodo and Sam**

Bilbo and Frodo quickly grew accustomed to each other and Frodo started to refer to Bilbo as his uncle. Really, they were cousins, but due to the big age difference, uncle felt like a good word for the owner of the house.

They enjoyed each other's company a lot and didn't really care much for going out and meeting other hobbits. For they were pleased with just being together.

Though one day, about six weeks after Frodo's arrival, something changed. Bilbo had a gardener, an old hobbit at this time, and he was leaving. Hamfast Gamgee, mostly known as Gaffer by his friends, had been working for a long time with Bilbo's garden and he felt that he was getting too old for the work. So now he was leaving the spot to his youngest son, Samwise.

Sam was a young hobbit, about the same age as Frodo, and a good worker. A few times he had been helping his father with the garden but that had been before Bilbo's cousin had arrived.

Sam knew who he was, of course he did. The accident that killed Frodo's parents had been the talk of the year at the time of the happening. He remembered only being a young boy at the time and he had wondered why anyone would want to head out on the big water in a tiny boat with only a thin layer of wood between you and possible death. The thought still made him shiver.

The day of Sam's arrival, his father followed him to work. It was going to be one of the last times he entered the garden he loved and saw it the way he loved it.

Sam was nervous. Very nervous. He loved gardening and knew he probably was going to make a good work, but he was nervous about the fact that he now would have a master. Someone who was his employer and that would fire him if he did not do a good job that would make them pleased.

He swallowed hard, as his father was going on about where everything was located and how he was going to act around the two members of the Baggins family.

"You will be fine, son." Old Gaffer patted his son's shoulder and then gave him a small push towards the round, green door. "Go on, get on with it."

Sam took a deep breath and brushed a few strands of his light, curly hair out of his face and then knocked on the door. He had to knock exactly three times before the door was opened and he was standing before another young hobbit.

"Good morning." The hobbit smiled. He had dark, curly hair and a pair of brilliant, blue eyes that made him look friendly and gentle.

"Good morning." Sam bowed, slightly embarrassed about everything at that moment and then met the hobbit's gaze. He guessed this must be Frodo. "My name is Samwise Gamgee." He tried a smile and Frodo chuckled slightly, for of course it was him.

"Of course you are. My name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins. Come on in. You are in perfect time for tea." He stepped aside to let Sam inside and Sam, shocked over being invited inside, stood there for a short moment, before he stepped inside. He didn't dare looking back at his father, for he knew that he did something that his father had only done once during his 60 years in Mr Baggin's duty. He got invited for tea.

Frodo lead him down the hall and into a small but yet cosy kitchen. A small fire was burning and a kettle was on. Two teacups was placed on the table, together with a plate full of biscuits and a tray where two pipes and a small heap of tobacco was resting. On the faint smell, Sam guessed it must be Old Toby, the best tobacco you could find. At least according to the hobbits.

Frodo looked at him, still smiling, and then took the kettle of the fire, as it started whistling a little song. It was a strange thing to hear from a kettle, but neither Sam nor Frodo commented it. "Sit down and feel free to smoke if you like. I will just fetch my uncle." Frodo made a quick gesture towards the table, before he disappeared out through another door and of down that hall.

Sam sat down slowly, bringing his pipe out from his pocket and put some Old Toby into it and then lightened it and took a deep breath of it. He was still shocked. He couldn't believe it. He was here, in the famous Bag End, smoking his pipe like he was a friend. He was just the gardener, but yet he was invited inside.

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes for a short minute. If everyday would be like this, then he would really like this job. Not to forget that Frodo seemed very nice. He hoped that he one day would get to know him better.

Sam opened his eyes again, as voices was heard and Frodo returned together with an older hobbit. Bilbo.

Bilbo looked younger than Sam thought he would be. He had imagined being pretty old, due to his age, but he barely looked a year older than 40. Or maybe even 35.

"Ah, here we have you then." Bilbo looked at Sam for a short moment and Sam, who was still a little shocked about his appearance, just looked back at him. "Samwise Gamgee."

When Sam heard his own name, he quickly rose from his chair, almost throwing it over, and nodded quickly.

"Yes, sir, that is me." He bowed again and when he straightened his back again, he could see Frodo smiling as he was making the tea ready. Sam realised that the bowing probably made him look very stupid.

"Mhm." Bilbo picked up his pipe and started preparing it for smoking. He sat down on the chair opposite from Sam and didn't speak again until the pipe was placed securely in the corner of his mouth, with the sweet smoke flying towards the open window behind him. "So, you are the son of Hamfast then." Bilbo gestured towards Sam to sit down, which he did, a bit insecure about everything.

"Yes, master Bilbo." Sam swallowed and played with the pipe in his hands. Somehow, Bilbo seemed scarier than Frodo. Maybe it was because Bilbo had been out on an adventure, something that everyone in The Shire knew. The Baggins that had been on an adventure in the land of the big and the brave.

"I believe you will do a much better job than your father." Bilbo looked up at Sam, a smile resting in his green eyes. "Do not get me wrong – I liked your father, but I believe you will be a good friend to Frodo." Bilbo nodded towards Frodo, whom blushed slightly as he sat down next to Sam. "He needs a few friends in his own age and not just old chaps like me." Bilbo laughed quietly and then started pouring up tea for all of them.

Sam watched him doing so and then threw a quick glance towards Frodo. Frodo looked back at him, a questioning look in his eyes. A look that Sam knew and that he replied to with his own.

"_Do you think he is right?"_

"_I do."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I believe this is the start of something."_

"_So do I, Frodo."_

And in that moment, they both knew that it would take long time before they would go separate ways. A much longer time than they thought at that time.


End file.
